A Night In Mobotropolis (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by kobevilla. In this one, Tails and Fiona are vigilante thieves who steal to help others. When undertaking a dangerous mission, who knows what will happen? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own the one-shot. I do not own Sonic or anything associated with it.**

 **So, remember when A Captive Fox came out? Turns out that I had another one-shot to do. Technically, it's not my fault. I asked the requester, named Kobevilla, if he had a title for the story back when we discussed it in July. He didn't get back to me until I posted A Captive Fox. Looks like I've got one more Tails/Fiona themed thing to write about, but this one won't have any sex in it. It's more to establish the relationship. Still, just in case, all characters within are at least 18 or above. I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

In Mobotropolis, night was settling in, and we see a bunch of suspicious looking thugs guarding an equally suspicious looking building. One walked up to another, nodding his head as a silent way of telling them to trade posts for now so that the thug moving could go and rest up.

Metres away, sat in a sleek looking black car, were two foxes, named Tails and Fiona. The former was looking through his binoculars while the latter was cycling through songs on her phone, sighing unhappily and looking over at Tails.

"Anything interesting happen yet?" she asked.

"Not really. Just a position switch for some of them to get to sleep," Tails said.

"Well, the sooner that we get this done, the sooner that we can get to sleep too," Fiona said.

"Hey, this is a big pickup for us," said Tails. "We know that the sapphire pendant is in there. It's our job to get it and take it back to Mobo Museum."

"Yeah, but without the cops knowing," said Fiona.

"You've said it yourself who knows how many times," Tails shrugged. "They'd just get in the way."

"I know, but it would be easier if they knew about this," said Fiona. "And we can't call any of these people here out for being on the wrong side of the rule book."

"The only side of the book that you should be on is the one where you can see the words," said Tails. He looked harder through his binoculars. "Ooh... something is shifting. They're opening the doors."

"Then we should get moving," Fiona said. "Let's go find a place to get changed."

So, they left their car behind for the moment, with Tails heading around the corner where their car was parked, grabbing a bag that he'd brought along with him so that he could change. He managed to do it without much issue, and came back out from around the corner wearing a sweater, baggy trousers, and boots, all black, along with a belt around his waste containing gadgets that would help, along with the gadgets cleverly hidden in the clothes themselves.

"There..." he said, looking at the mask in his hands. "A basic design, but it works for us."

Fiona smiled. "You know, you look pretty handsome dressed in black. Makes those cute eyes of yours pop."

"Oh... um..." Tails blushed.

Fiona giggled. "I guess I'd better get changed too. Try not to follow me, okay?"

"Um..." Tails blushed more.

"Oh, just calm down. I'll be right back."

"Okay..."

Fiona left, also getting changed around the same corner. Like Tails, she put her old clothes in the bag that contained her burglar clothes, and came out wearing all black like Tails was, belt included. As baggy as her clothes were, her curves could still be seen somewhat, and she held her mask in her hands.

"And all done," Fiona smiled. "You like?"

"Um..." Tails stopped.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're nervous," Fiona smiled.

"Well... it's mostly because of how cute you are, you know," Tails said.

Fiona giggled, moving closer. "Oh, really?"

"Y-Yeah..." Tails stammered.

The red fox then smirked. "Come on, smart boy. What's the plan?"

"Oh, the plan!" Tails snapped his fingers. "Right! Well, judging from the photos we got of the inside, there's an entrance around the back. It's the most guarded area, so we'll have to use something to take out the bad guys around there."

"Okay, phase one, go around and shut that part down," said Fiona, stretching. "Phase two?"

"Phase two is... um..." Tails was briefly distracted by Fiona's stretching, but shook his head. "Phase two is get inside of the building, which seems pretty obvious, and then take out anyone close inside. There is a sniper in the rafters there, so I'll go up and sort him out. You can take out anybody on the ground level."

"Well, that seems well and good for the fighting parts, but what about the security systems?" asked Fiona.

"I'm glad that you asked," Tails said. "After you take out the guards on the ground, of which shouldn't take someone as bad-ass as you to do, there's a vent system. You use your grappling hook to get up to it, and I'll fly over and meet you."

"That's right," Fiona nodded. "The laser systems. They trigger a silent alarm, right?"

"That they do," Tails said. "There's also security cameras on inside, but not outside. It won't take long for me to shut them down. Well, that's if I can. I have no clue how bad their security system could be." He then shrugged. "I guess that these guys didn't want to be caught having something that they shouldn't have had in the first place."

"Well, they're not paid to think that far ahead," Fiona giggled. "What's the next phase?"

Tails sighed. "It's the hardest part. And the last one, if things go right. If they don't, then we'll have to do a lot of improvising."

"That we can do," Fiona said. "We've gotten pretty good at it over the years, I think."

The yellow fox smiled at that, nodding. "Yeah, we have. Anyway, uh, we just follow the vents until we get to the camera room. They have some mooks in there, but that's for you to take out. I'll be over the centre where the pendant is, and I'll need to get rid of the vent grate so that we can both climb down. No sense in risking flying."

"In case you drop it?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. But I could get lucky and knock out some guards with it," Tails said.

"You could also get unlucky and destroy the thing that we're going there to steal," Fiona retorted.

"It's not stealing something if it's been stolen," said Tails.

"It kind of is if the only people who know about it are you, me, and a museum curator who doesn't trust the police," said Fiona.

"Ah... you have a point there. I concede."

Fiona giggled. "Still, as well thought-out as your plan is... we need to take care. I... I don't want you getting hurt."

Tails nodded. "I don't want you getting hurt either, Fiona."

Fiona blushed at that. "All right, how about we go and do our job now?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two then slipped on their masks, making their way over to the building. They stayed low, finding an opening in the walls surrounding the place and sneaking back there. As Tails had mentioned, there were several guards, and taking them all out at once wouldn't work due to how bunched up they all were, so Tails reached for his belt.

"This should work," he said. "Sound transmitter. Made it myself."

"Ooh, something new," Fiona smiled. "I'm impressed. Smart, cute, and has great ingenuity skills."

Tails blushed. "I should show you how it works," he said.

"I'd like that."

The yellow fox chuckled. "There's a little button in the back here, and when it's pressed, you have five seconds to throw it. After that, it lets out some gentle waves of sound."

"And we use that to divide and conquer, right?" asked Fiona.

"Right," Tails said. "So, which one do we go for first?"

"Hmm... there's one walking more outside the perimeter, but he's got eyes on him."

"No point going for him, then." Tails looked. "He's turned around. We can get those two by the door. Use one each."

"I hope this works," Fiona chuckled.

"You're not the only one," Tails chuckled back.

They both got their devices ready, making sure that they had their targets in sight. They pressed the buttons, and threw them. Five seconds passed, and the waves started to emit, causing the guards from nearby the door to come over. As they did, they picked up the devices, which fizzled out in a little electrical jolt.

"Ah!" said the guard, dropping it. "Damn static electricity!"

"Where'd they come from?" asked the second guard.

The first pointed with his gun when he saw something sticking from the grass. "Over there."

The two guards walked over, using their torches to sweep the area around the wall. Fiona watched as a glimpse of Tails' head was briefly caught before he ducked down, causing a ruffle in the grass. The two guards stepped in closer, but one of them hit the ground and was quickly silenced with a hand to his mouth.

"What the... mff!"

The second one was taken down, and after a few seconds of being held around his throat, he passed out. Tails looked up at Fiona and nodded, the two putting the bodies more out of the way before looking back over the back end of the building.

"Okay, we're making some progress," Fiona said. "Now what?"

"There's still that one guard outside the beat of it," said Tails. "We can take him out since he's not being watched. After that, the other bad guys are inside the back, so we need to work quickly."

"And drawing them out here would only raise more suspicions," Fiona added. "Especially with the sniper inside. He'd be on the lookout for that kind of thing."

"Anyone there?" asked the guard. "Guys?"

"Crap, down!" Tails whispered.

The guard in question stepped over to the grass, the light on his gun showing one of his friend's boots. "Damn... wonder what happened?"

Fiona was about to move to take him out, but from the corner of her eye, she saw another guard walking up and down. She held her ground, not wanting to make too much noise. Instead, she grabbed a rock, tossing it over the wall, and praying that it would work.

"Wait, what?" The guard that was searching for them stopped and turned around. "The hell was that?"

"Let's go take a look," said the other thug. "Come on."

Tails gave a thumbs up to Fiona, who blushed and blew a kiss in return. It was then Tails' turn to blush, but they both knew that they couldn't do this for much longer. Tails nodded at Fiona, and she moved up to take the guard closest to them behind the wall, choking him unconscious.

"Hmm?" The other one turned. "Where'd you go?"

He stepped over to the grass too, but was soon tripped up by Fiona, and with a punch to the back of his head, he was knocked out as well. A few moments later, he was dragged over to join the rest of his sleeping friends, and Tails and Fiona shared a high-five.

"All right, good work so far," Tails said.

"Phase one complete?" asked Fiona.

"Phase one complete," the yellow fox confirmed with a nod. "Now, moving on to phase two, which has a part that I didn't mention but will help now that we've gotten the guards taken care of out here."

"Is that part where you take out power to the building?" Fiona asked.

"Sort of," said Tails. "I'll be able to get the lights out, but the security systems are too complicated to get past, and we don't have time to work our way around those, so we'll have to take what we can get, I'm afraid."

"It doesn't matter to me," the red vixen winked. "As long as I get to watch you work, I'm completely fine."

Tails blushed a bit at that, but then returned his focus to the fuse box on the side of the building. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated, and even through the mask, Fiona thought that that trait was kind of adorable. It helped more that Tails actually succeeded, finding the right wire and cutting it.

"Okay... that's all the lights out," Tails said.

"That means that some guards should be coming out here to investigate it, right?" Fiona asked.

"Right. Better stay hidden. And remember, we can't take them out just yet."

Fiona nodded. "Got it."

The two stuck to either side of the door, waiting as a guard came out to look. They held their breaths, and the guard went over to the fuse box, grunting as he spoke into his radio, telling the others about how the power wire was out. Tails and Fiona gave a high-five as they watched the guard go back inside, but then the door began closing, and Tails rushed over to keep it open, letting Fiona inside before following her.

"See the sniper?" Fiona asked, whispering.

Tails looked up in the rafters, nodding. "Yeah, he's up there. He's mine, though. You stay down here, stay quiet, and take out the guards here."

The red vixen nodded in reply, waiting as she saw Tails fly up to near the top of the building. He landed silently next to the sniper there, and sneaked behind him, grabbing him from behind and using a hidden smoke pellet in his gloves to silence the sniper. He looked down at Fiona and gave a thumbs up.

Fiona nodded, returning one of her own before looking at the guards near to her. There were about four, and all evenly spread out, and Tails couldn't help without killing. The one rule that they both had was no killing, so Fiona had no choice but to work on her own. She sighed at that, looking over at where the guards were, and she walked over to the one who was the closest to her.

"How are the guys outside?" the thug asked on his radio. "Really? Damn." He turned as he heard something, but didn't see anything.

Fiona stayed still behind the nearest wall, waiting as the guard started talking again before following him. She breathed a silent sigh of relief before sneaking up behind him, using a special function on her gloves to send a small jolt through his system, knocking him out cold.

'Man...' Fiona thought, putting the body aside. 'Tails might have given these costumes simple designs, but the gadgets that we have at hand are amazing.'

She hit the guard away, and then grabbed his radio, taking the batteries out of it. She walked up some stairs behind the next guard, throwing a battery behind him. The distraction worked, and Fiona moved quickly, tripping the guard and causing him to slip before knocking him out with a sharp palm strike to the nose. The guard almost landed hard on the floor, but Fiona caught him and nodded over to Tails.

The yellow fox gave another thumbs up, and waited as Fiona began another distraction. This one involved removing the magazine from the gun of the guard that she'd just taken down, throwing it across the room to where the other two guards would see it. With their attention diverted, Tails used a small spray can hidden in his belt to show any security lasers, flying high up to avoid some of the closer ones.

Back on the floor, the guards came over to where Fiona was, but saw no sign of the red vixen in question. Tails didn't dare interfere for fear that he'd trip the alarms, so he watched Fiona go to work, which he was happy with, much like he was earlier when he shut down the lights of the building.

Fiona remained hidden as the guards came over, and stayed stuck to a corner as the two passed her by. Quickly, she moved to grab one guard, grabbing him in a hold and then grabbing his gun, using it to hit him on the back of the head to knock him out. The other turned as he heard the sound, and Fiona kept the gun aimed at him, panting a bit.

"Don't move, and there'll be no trouble," said Fiona.

"I was about to say the same to you," said the guard, keeping his own gun up. "Drop it, lady."

"Sorry, but I really can't do that. I have a job to do, and I'll put you down if need be." She wouldn't, but threats were her only option right now.

"Then give it a try," said the guard, his finger tightening on the trigger of his own gun. "Because the longer you stall, the closer that I am to shooting you down."

"Hmm... you're right."

Fiona threw the gun up, and as the guard looked at the object up in the air, she moved to kick him against the wall behind him. She landed a few more blows before smashing his head against the wall, the blunt force enough to knock him out cold. She panted a bit, looking up as Tails weaved through the lasers to come and join her.

"Phew... good work," Tails said.

"Well, when your partner is stuck in a dangerous grid, you kind of have to put the extra time in," Fiona smirked. "Otherwise, nothing would get done."

"Subtle. I like it," Tails smiled back. "All right, so, we've gotten this far. Now for the next part of the plan."

"The vents?" Fiona asked.

The yellow fox nodded. "The vents." He reached for his belt, adding something to his wrist. "Remember, try to aim straight. We can't risk the wires going of course and getting us caught."

"Got it," Fiona nodded. "You ready?"

"Ready," Tails said.

He and Fiona both fired, catching the grates of the vent in one shot. The wires tightened and strained when they reached their destination, and the two began pulling carefully, not wanting to alert anybody who might have been nearby. They kept pulling, and eventually the vent door began to strain. As soon as it started falling, Tails flew up to catch it, coming back down to the ground to put it aside.

"Phew... that was way too close..." he said.

"You just had to make it dramatic," Fiona lightly chided.

"Hey, there were two foxes pulling that thing down," Tails grinned. "You're just as dramatic as I am."

"Aw, you know you love it," Fiona smirked, winking.

"Um... y-yeah..."

"Oh, calm down," the red vixen giggled. "Come on. We need to get up there. Phase three shall now commence."

"And to think, we've already had to improvise," Tails said. "I had to fly through some lasers, but didn't chance it too much, and I couldn't risk taking out the cameras, even though I said it was part of it. Just too risky. But, with the lights out, we can more around a bit more freely at least."

"Will a mission ever go right for us?" Fiona asked.

"Eh, hasn't stopped us before. And it adds a sense of danger."

"It's strange," Fiona smiled. "Usually, you'd be the first one to stick to the plan as best as you could."

"I still am," Tails smiled back. "But now it's a little bit more fun, at least. I guess that you're rubbing off on me."

"Oh, believe me, if I were rubbing off on you, you'd know," Fiona winked. "Now, before you start stammering again, let's get going."

"R-Right..." the yellow fox nodded. "Dammit... too late..."

Fiona giggled, and the two soon climbed up to the vent, using some suction devices in their gloves, boots, and knee-pads. They reached the vent, with Tails going ahead, if mostly because he didn't want to seem like a pervert, and given Fiona's flirting he felt it best not to goad her.

"So..." Tails said. "How are things? Just in general."

Fiona smiled. "Seriously? We're having this conversation now?"

"Well, we would have had it earlier, but we were busy scoping out the place," said Tails. "So... yeah. An answer would be nice."

"Things are good," Fiona said. "With my share of money from our last job, I was able to pay my bills off again. Even got myself some nice new curtains."

"Oh, those Egyptian lined ones?" Tails asked. "You had your eye on those the other week."

"Yep, those ones," Fiona answered. "There was a sale going, so I figured why not."

Tails smiled. "I bet they look good. I don't suppose that I could come over and see them after this is over?"

"Oh, of course," Fiona smiled. "If we survive, of course."

"Oh, have I ever let you down before?" Tails smirked.

"Well..." Fiona trailed off on purpose, but giggled. "Yeah, you can come and see them. I even spruced the place up a bit too."

"What, you finally did that spring cleaning?" the yellow fox smiled.

"Yeah. My apartment smells like lavender now. It's wonderful. Thank your mother for the recommendation the next time that you see her," Fiona smiled.

"I'll be sure to do that," Tails chuckled.

"What about you? How have things been?" Fiona asked.

"Eh, me and Cosmo have started to talk again. Since our breakup, it was pretty hard," Tails sighed. "But she's happy now, and she an I are starting to rebuild our bridges."

"Well, breaking up with someone can be hard when your job has you risking your life," Fiona said. "Cosmo is too kind to be in this line of work. I sometimes think that you are too. That's what made you work so well."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tails said. "But she's moved on, and so have I. Got my eyes on a new place, but it hasn't fallen through yet."

"Well, it's your own fault for not signing when you were in with Cosmo," said Fiona.

"Yeah, and it took me long enough to finally move all my crap out of my parents' spare room," the yellow fox smiled.

"I've told you before, if you need a place to crash in the meantime, I've got some space," said Fiona.

"I appreciate it, but are you sure that I wouldn't be trespassing?" Tails asked.

"Not if I'm offering you the chance, no," Fiona shrugged. "And plus... it gets kind of lonely, you know? It'd be nice to have some company."

"Aw... I didn't know..." Tails said. "You know, I'll stop by if I can. Until the money comes through to finish paying for my place."

"It's no trouble, really," Fiona said. "Just try not to leave your crap all over my apartment."

"That's what I promised to my parents. It didn't work for them. I'm so lucky that they love me," Tails chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. You have some pretty awesome parents," said Fiona. "Also, is this vent system really long? Because I feel like we've been talking for a while now."

"Oh, um... my bad," Tails said. "We've just been stuck in place, really."

"Well, get your fluffy butt moving," Fiona chuckled. "We've got a job to do, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," the yellow fox smiled. "We need to stick to the plan, so I'll stop talking."

"Good," Fiona smiled. "Are you going to live up to that?"

"Eh... maybe," Tails said.

Fiona playfully swatted at her partner's tails. "Move it. You know, you're lucky that you're cute."

"We're also lucky that we didn't get caught or overheard," Tails said as he finally started moving, his voice lowering to a whisper just in case. "Doesn't hurt that we took out all those guards."

"Well, I took out most of them," Fiona shrugged, smiling a bit and following behind.

"Yeah, and if I didn't take out that sniper, it could have gotten a lot worse. You're welcome."

Fiona giggled and shook her head, and after going a few metres in through the vents, Tails stopped as he looked down a great. He carefully shifted his body so that he was turned around, facing Fiona to talk to her directly, but being careful not to put too much weight on the vent.

"All right, there's about..." Tails looked down, whispering. "Three guards. One at the cameras, one at the door, and the last one sitting down and talking on his radio."

"So, who do we take out first?"

"Radio guy," Tails said. "We'll need to try and be sneaky. The guard at the door isn't doing a lot besides just guarding the door, and he's not even focused on anything else."

"All right, what do we use to bring them over here and take them out?" Fiona asked.

Tails reached for his belt, and found a small pouch. "The most primitive thing that I could think of: Rocks."

"Ah, yes, truly the oldest form of technology," Fiona said.

Tails grinned, using some magnets in his gloves to help unscrew the vent that they were on. Fiona used hew own gloves to follow suit, and Tails moved the grate over to his side before reaching into his pouch, throwing down one of the rocks.

"Hmm?" The guard on the seat noticed it, walking over to inspect. "What the hell was that?"

As soon as he reached the rock, he picked it up, looking up at the vent grate being open. He aimed his gun up, ready to fire when the rock suddenly grew and pulled him down with it, fully weighing his arm down to the ground and taking the rest of his body with it.

"I forgot to mention," Tails whispered, "they're rocks with weird density levels that I can control with my gloves."

"Anything else you can make the rocks do?"

Tails smiled. "This."

The rock then emitted some smoke, and the guard fell down hard on the ground, falling asleep. As the other two came to check out what the noise was, Tails threw two more rocks down, increasing the densities as they landed on their heads to knock them out, causing them to also fall asleep.

"Once again, more improvising," said Fiona. "I thought the plan was for me to take these guys out and for you to go after the pendant?"

"It was, but..." Tails sighed. "If I'm being honest, it wouldn't feel right if we weren't both going after it, you know?"

"Aw..." The red vixen blushed. "Well... that means a lot..."

Tails smiled. "I try. Now, come on. We need to take out the cameras before the other guards start to notice anything."

Fiona nodded, and she hopped down immediately while Tails flew down slowly, reattaching the grate and magnetising it back to where it was before helping his partner move the bodies around. He then went to the cameras, seeing how many guards were left.

"All right... we've got quite a lot around out there," Tails said.

"How do we go about this?" Fiona asked.

"The sneaky way, like it's been so far," Tails said. "I can't take out any internal security, but like with the lights, I can take out the cameras safely from here." He got to work, typing in several codes before hacking in successfully to access the cameras. "And... shut down all..." All the camera screens then turned fuzzy, and Tails clapped his hands together. "Boom! We're good to go!"

"Great work!" Fiona cheered. She leaned down and kissed Tails' cheek. It was a quick one, but the yellow fox still blushed, even as Fiona pulled away. "Sorry. I got... kind of excited..."

"No, it-it's fine," Tails said, clearing his throat so that he didn't sound like a teen going through puberty. "I mean, it's fine. Come on. Let's finish the mission. This is the home stretch."

"We've got this," Fiona said.

She then shared a high five with Tails, and the two left the room via the vent that the dropped down from earlier. They stayed silent this time, not wanting to waste any more time than they had, and soon they reached a side grate of the vent, where the guards were patrolling, using the lights on their guns to help then find their way.

"Man, we really messed up their system," Tails said.

"Well, we can't get too complacent now," Fiona reminded. "We've got to get in there and get the damn thing still."

"I know," Tails said. "All right... we need a plan of attack here. You still have any spray or anything?"

"I do," Fiona said.

"All right, I'm going to fly you up high," Tails said. "You're going to have to spray around, but we need to stay out of earshot."

"This sounds very dangerous," Fiona said. "I'm in."

"Well, it's kind of late to back out now..." Tails said, chuckling a bit.

"I know..." Fiona said. "But just in case things do go south..."

She turned around and kissed Tails on the lips. The yellow fox blushed, but kissed back a bit. The two pulled away and Fiona smiled, while Tails remained stock still. He looked at Fiona, his eyes scanning up and down as he tried to formulate a cohesive sentence in his usually eloquent and polite brain.

"For luck, right?" Fiona said after the kiss broke.

"Um... y-yeah... I g-guess so..." Tails stammered.

"Good," Fiona smiled. "Now, look alive, partner. Let's get moving."

Tails nodded, and the two moved forward, further into the building. They found an open space, and Tails got behind Fiona, holding around her waist as he flew up into the air. The two floated over to the centre area, seeing the blacks and greys that made up for the designs on the walls, floors, and ceilings.

The two flew over to above a glass case, shining in the middle of the room, the only source of natural light available at the moment. Said case contained the sapphire pendant in all of its shimmering glory, but the two couldn't just drop down and take it.

"All right... let's get started," Fiona said.

She got the spray can from her pocket and open up over the air, only seeing glimpses of lasers around them. She carefully turned to get the other bits that she'd missed, with Tails lowering her and raising her when needed. The two weaved down through the lasers gracefully, not stopping until they'd sprayed over all of them.

"Almost at the bottom," Tails said. "We need to be careful..."

"We will be," said Fiona. "Just this last little bit then we can fly back and come back down."

"All right... but be quick... having too much black this close together is causing me to heat up..."

"Oh?" Fiona smirked. "Is that the only reason?"

"I'm actually serious," Tails said. "I'm losing my grip."

"Okay, calm down," Fiona said. "Just a bit lower, and we're almost done. I swear."

Tails sighed, moving down more with Fiona. He didn't tighten his grip for fear that things would worsen. When they reached down far enough, Fiona sprayed through the last bits of lasers, giving off all that they needed to see. Carefully, Tails flew back up through the lasers, still carrying Fiona, as they got back to their starting point, looking down at everything.

"Okay... we've got all that we need..." Tails said. "We've scanned through the room, we know where the lasers are, we've got the gadgets... we just need to get the damn thing that we came here for now."

"So, what's the plan?" Fiona asked.

Tails reached and gave some rocks to the red vixen. "You use these on them." He changed gloves with her. "Only mine have the density thing, so we need to switch."

"Oh, okay," Fiona said. "You... could have thought of a way around that."

"True," Tails said. "But I didn't have time. Much like I didn't have time to add night vision to our masks, which is why we've used the reflections of light to get around. Or much like I didn't include something in the masks that would let us see the lasers, leading to me bringing spray cans on such short notice." He sighed. "I'm just lucky that my parents let me borrow some extras."

"Which you totally left in the car, right?" Fiona asked.

Tails patted his pockets. "Dammit... son of a bitch..."

"Oh, it's fine," Fiona giggled. "Come on. Let's go and get this thing now."

"Right."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Tails smiled. "I'm going to steal the pendant. Duh."

"Good luck," Fiona smiled.

Tails nodded in thanks before flying off, floating down off the staircase and landing carefully on the floor. He waited as he saw the guards walking around the glass case, and he looked around for a very specific gleam of sorts, seeing some light reflect off of the side of one of the guards.

"And there's the key..." Tails muttered to himself. "That opens the case... but I need to get the key first. It's all on you... Fiona..."

Speaking of which, the red vixen got to work. She slunk down the stairs and carefully stayed hidden as she moved around. She looked and saw some of the guards walking, and watched for the lights passing over her head. She ducked down to avoid being seen, moving more against the wall before grabbing one of the rocks and throwing it to the floor.

"Hmm?" A guard went over, picking up the rock and lifting it high to see what it was. "That's... weird..."

"What is it?" asked another guard.

"It's a... rock..." The first guard shrugged. "I'll just chuck it away."

As he was about to, Fiona used Tails' gloves to change the density, making it slightly heavier. The guard tried a few times to throw it, but after a few more failed attempts, Fiona finally activated the smoke inside, knocking the guard out.

"Typical Tails..." Fiona said. "Doesn't have time to make night vision stuff, but can make density altering rocks... he's lucky that he's cute..."

"What happened?" The guard he was talking to ran over to see his coworker knocked out. "Dammit... be on your guard! We've got intruders!"

"All right... that's the first part good..." Fiona said. She squinted and saw some light gleam. "And that must be the key. Tails must be waiting patiently. I need to move fast."

She slid over and ducked behind a couch, listening to some footsteps approach as some weight pressed against the seat. "Hmm... nothing over here..."

Fiona looked up and moved to bring the guard down, putting her hand over his mouth and choking him until he fell asleep. Fiona hid the body to the side and was about to move again when she heard the mic go off, causing her to stay still.

"You there, Peters?" After no reply, the guard spoke again. "Crap... Peters is down too. Spread out and search the place. But make sure that they don't get to Gus."

"Gus..." Tails muttered. "He must have the key..."

He then heard a guard approaching him, and stayed close to the wall he was against. The guard's light bounced off of the wall next to Tails, and he quickly ducked under, dashing across the floor and hiding behind a group of boxes that were set up, holding his breath.

"Hmm..." The guard stopped. Tails pushed one of the boxes, making a scuffling sound, and the guard walked over. "What was that just now?" He stalked over to the sound, and Tails used his namesake to pull the guard close, knocking him out onto the floor before checking over him.

"Damn... no key..." Tails picked up the gun and used the light to get a reflection. "Come on, where is it..."

"Hey!" a guard called over. "You find anything?"

"Um..." Tails cleared his throat and lowered his voice register. "N-No. Just the wind, I think."

"All right. Well, keep scouting that area out just in case. We've got intruders lurking."

"Hmm..." Tails looked. "You know, I think that I saw some footprints. Could you come over here? We could look together."

"Eh, sure."

Tails smiled, still holding the gun "That was easy..."

He stayed behind the boxes as he heard the guard get closer, and as the guard stopped, he held his gun up. Tails used his gun's flashlight to draw the guard over to him before standing and smashing the butt of then gun against the thug's face, knocking him down to the ground and following it up with another shot to knock the guard out cold.

"And so was that," Tails said. "I can't stay around here any more... got to find a new place to hide..." He looked around the ground, then looked up. "Dammit... really my only option..." He zipped up and carefully flew over to where Fiona was.

"What's up?" the red vixen asked him.

"I'm going to need to stay up in the air for a while," Tails explained. "I took out two of the guards. I just need you to get the rest. I can't do much from up in the sky."

"What about the rocks?" Fiona asked.

"Keep them. You'll need them," Tails smiled.

Fiona smiled. "You'd better be careful."

"I'll try my best," Tails chuckled.

He then turned and flew up, thankful that the spray lasted long enough for him to see the lasers. However, it was starting to fade, so he had to be careful to weave his way, especially as they began to move as the panic level rose. He gulped as he turned and swayed, then looked down to see the guards aiming at him as the ysaw his shadow.

"Oh, crap..." Tails said.

"He's up there!" one of the guards said. "Get him!"

Tails dodged the bullets as they came to him, and looked to see one guard getting farther back. He reached out an arm to point, but drew it back as the heat of one of the bullets blazed past his finger, causing him to wave it from the pain. He didn't have much time, as he was soon forced back to dodging again, feeling his body brush against the lasers a few times and setting off the alarm just as much.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Tails shouted. "Hey, stop shooting me! I can only dodge so much!"

"If you didn't want to get shot, you shouldn't have intruded!" said a guard.

"And if you didn't want to get intruded, you shouldn't have stolen something that isn't yours!" Tails said. He looked over and saw Fiona, and he nodded, throwing his hands up. "Okay, I surrender!"

"We don't buy it!"

"Well, stop shooting and let me explain!" Tails said. He held his hands up, and soon, the bullets stopped.

"All right. Come down quietly."

"I will." The yellow fox lowered himself down, his hands still up as he walked over. "I promise, we'll just leave."

"No, no, not good enough. You leave, and you don't ever bother us again."

"You know what? That's fair." Tails said. "Also... don't look up."

"Hmm?"

The guards all looked up, seeing some rocks thrown over head. The density was then increased, and the gravity caused the rocks to fall down and land on the guards' heads, knocking them out as Fiona walked over, with Gus a few feet in front of her.

"I did warn them not to look up," Tails sighed. "Great work."

"Yeah," Fiona smirked. "And once again, more great improvising."

Tails chuckled, then heard sirens. "Damn... we've got to get out of here quick."

"You're right," Fiona agreed with a nod. She turned to Gus and chopped at his neck to knock him out, grabbing the key and throwing it to Tails. "Go ahead."

Tails jingled the key in his hand before throwing it back. "Actually, you should take this one."

"Are you sure?" Fiona asked.

Tails smiled. "Yeah. Go ahead."

The red vixen smiled a bit, and walked over to the glass case to open it up. It worked, and the sapphire pendant was shining more now that the case was taken away. Fiona reached and put the pendant into one of her pockets, and then turned her head as she heard some doors opening.

"Cops..." Fiona said. "We've got to move."

"Then let's stop wasting time," Tails said. "You still have some rocks, right?"

Fiona showed the pouch. "Last few."

"Block the doors. We need a secure route to get back out of here."

Fiona nodded, throwing the last couple of rocks over to the doors in question and using the density to make them a lot heavier, causing them to act as doorstops of sorts. After the last of the rocks were gone, she looked around, seeing a crack through one of the windows.

"We should be able to fly out, right?" she asked.

"That's the plan..." said Tails. "Come on. Let's get going."

Fiona nodded, and Tails got behind her, grabbing around her waist and flying up to the windows. They found the window there, and because of the authorities being alerted, they didn't have to worry about the alarms going off. They made it through the window, slowly descending to the ground below.

"All right, that was the easy part," said Tails. "The hard part is going to be getting back over to our car and driving away."

Fiona looked around the corner. "There's quite a few cop cars out there. We need to be careful."

Tails looked further up the road. "We need to slip away from them in the car. Good thing it's just a rental."

"Man... you really need help with money if that's the case," Fiona giggled. "All right, let's get going."

Tails nodded, reaching into his pockets. "I don't have much left here... and anything useful was already used for sneaking around. We don't have a lot to distract the cops with."

"Plus, most of them are already inside looking for us," Fiona added. "But we don't know how many. How are we going to get around this? Flying, maybe?"

Tails shrugged. "I think that I'm all tapped out on flying. Dodging bullets can take a lot out of you..."

"Then what do we do? Sneak?"

"Might be our only option," said Tails. "Unless..." He reached for his pocket, finding his keys. "Man, I hope that this works properly."

"Oh, no..." Fiona said. "The tracking? Does it even work on rented cars?"

"Probably," Tails said. "It's supposed to work universally on cars."

"Even when you first made that thing, it had its bugs," Fiona argued.

"Well, it's hard to fix something up when you spend your life robbing from people to give back to those who actually want to make things right," Tails sighed. "Look, it might be risky, but we really don't have a choice."

"Okay, okay," Fiona said. "We're equal partners, after all. I support this decision, as stupid as it might end up being."

"I hope that you're ready to eat those words," said Tails.

He pressed a button on his keys, and a beeping sound was heard. A few moments later, the sound of an engine revving followed, and several banging noises were heard as the car in question drove over, knocking a few cop cars out of the way and almost running some of the officers over before reaching them, its doors swinging open with another press of the button.

"Well, that was subtle," Fiona deadpanned.

"Let's get in," Tails said.

The two quickly hopped into the car, and several cops were looking right at them, aiming their guns but not firing. Tails, meanwhile, had the engine still revved, the headlights of the care glaring at the officers' faces in a form of nonverbal challenge before he drove forward, making it seem like he was about to hit them before turning to his side and getting onto the road.

"Whoa, seat-belts!" said Fiona, clipping hers on. "Man, we need to be more careful!"

"It's normally me that worries about that!" said Tails as Fiona reached over to sort his seat-belt out too. "Oh, thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Fiona smiled. She looked in the rear view mirror, seeing some cars following them. "Uh-oh... we've got company."

"Which was to be expected," said Tails. "Car, don't fail us now."

The yellow fox hammered his foot down onto the acceleration, driving around to avoid traffic any traffic. The cop cars behind them were starting to close on, and the closest one began to open fire on them, causing both foxes to duck down.

"Whoa!" said Fiona. "Okay, we need to lose them!"

"I think I might know how!" Tails said. "I'm heading into the alleyways! Hang on! It's going to be tight!"

He turned to the alleyway in question, carefully driving through it. Some of the cars that were chasing them instead decided to go around the other side of the building, and Tails shook his head as he saw a couple still chasing him.

"All right, get ready for a quick turn to the left," Tails said. "They're going to try and cut us off at the other end."

"I hope you're right about this," Fiona said, looking around. "There's some dumpsters around too."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Tails smiled.

He kept driving forwards, and he saw the cars pull up ahead, as predicted. He turned left, but overdid it on purpose to hit some nearby dumpsters hard. It worked, and the dumpsters fell over to create a blockage against the cars that were chasing them through the alley, but those that tried to cut them off didn't take long to find their footing and were soon chasing them again.

"All right, that's some of it taken care of," said Fiona. "What now?"

Tails looked ahead. "We've got a motorway coming up. I have a plan... and I hope that it works."

"What kind of plan?"

Tails gulped. "You ever see Baby Driver?"

"Yeah, but... oh..." Fiona smiled. "I like the way that you think."

Tails chuckled nervously, and kept driving, speeding up to make it to the motorway. It was busy at this time of night, and because of the cops having to rush, there wasn't much chance of a roadblock getting in their way. Tails kept driving forwards, weaving between the cars as the cops behind followed. Tails moved forward, seeing a couple other cars with the same black colour as his, and he saw a truck near them.

"All right... time for more improvisation..." he said.

He sped up, faking going to his left only to slip against the side of the truck. The cop cars behind him were fooled by the fake, and one hit the back of the truck. The other cars nearby saw this, and the truck driver let out a string of angry curses as he turned sideways to regain his momentum. Using this distraction, Tails slipped past the truck, and since he saw the other black cars forming a line, he joined them, fitting in the middle of the line. Soon, the line of cars all started to go left off the motorway, and the cops were following close again as the cars reached the main road.

"Did it work?" asked Fiona.

"I don't know yet..." said Tails. The car behind him then started to move to the side, and the cops took focus on that one instead as it drove off, wanting to break free from the pack. "Okay, looks like it worked."

Fiona checked behind her. "None of the other cars are following. Looks like we just got somebody else in trouble."

"True," Tails said. "But we also got the pendant."

"All right, let's get back home, then," said Fiona. "We'll place the call and get one of our friends to pick up the thing to take it back."

Tails nodded, pulling out of the road and driving back across the motorway. He didn't need directions, and as Fiona stated, he could stay over at her place, so the drive to her apartment wasn't terrible long. After undressing, showering, and some calls, the two were sat on Fiona's couch, wearing normal clothes now and both holding beers in their hands.

"You were right," Tails said. "The place does smell nice. And did you get new shower gel too?"

"Yep," Fiona smiled. "Man... what an night it's been. We got the pendant, returned it, and got off relatively unscathed."

"Yeah... we did a good job tonight," Tails smiled, clinking his beer with hers. "So... um... about that kiss..."

"Oh, yeah..." Fiona blushed. "I... I don't know where it came from. Like I said, it was for luck. I get the feeling that it didn't work, though."

"Well... how about we try it again?" Tails asked forwardly.

"Oh... well... I guess there's no harm in that..."

She leaned over and kissed Tails, and this one wasn't as quick or as tense as their previous one. It was nice and slow, without the worry of being caught weighing down on their minds. After a few moments, the kiss broke, and the two smiled at each other.

"Say, Fiona?"

"Yes?"

Tails smiled. "I don't suppose that I could stay here for a little while longer than I said I would?"

Fiona giggled. "I'll think about it..." She then paused. "I've thought about it. The answer is yes."

The two shared a laugh and kissed again, going back to watching TV. Fiona soon snuggled next to Tails, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and snuggled back, the two watching TV until both headed for bed, sharing another kiss as they slept next to each other.

* * *

 **Aw... something nice and cute. And surprisingly action-packed. I had fun with this one. It is a long one, but it was requested as such. I'm pretty sure that my next More Toys chapter is next, or another Cyber Riders 2 chapter if I can squeeze it in, but not until after the Christmas holidays are over. Having said that, I hope that you have a Merry Christmas. Until next time, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
